


Possession

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Character Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Madness, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erano sue debolezze, e si sentiva propenso a passarci sopra per istinto più che per decisione.Senga era sempre stato una sua debolezza.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Senga Kento, Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Possession

**_ \- Possession - _ **

Nikaido non era mai stato un tipo eccessivamente paziente, né troppo tollerante in generale.

Eppure continuava a dare fiducia a se stesso, a dirsi che c’erano cose per le quali conosceva il suo limite, per le quali sapeva anche diventare elastico.

Erano sue debolezze, e si sentiva propenso a passarci sopra per istinto più che per decisione.

Senga era sempre stato una sua debolezza.

Non sapeva esattamente spiegarsi il perché.

Si conoscevano da troppo tempo ormai, ma sin da subito lui aveva assunto un atteggiamento come di... protezione nei confronti dell’altro.

E poco importava che la loro età differisse solo di un anno, in Kento lui aveva sempre visto una persona che aveva un disperato bisogno di quella protezione, di qualcuno che gli stesse costantemente accanto, che fosse capace di dargli l’affetto e l’attenzione di cui necessitava così come dell’aria che respirava.

Quando si erano messi insieme, tre anni prima, non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la sua presa su di lui, sempre evitando di ferirlo, sempre trattandolo come se fosse fatto di vetro, come se fosse ancora un ragazzino ingenuo che non aveva la minima concezione del mondo che lo circondava.

Era stato così occupato a proteggere Senga dagli altri e da se stesso, che non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di doversi proteggere da Senga.

Non l’aveva scoperto da molto, ed era stato quasi per caso.

Sapeva che il fidanzato era sempre stato più propenso al contatto fisico di quanto lui gradisse, ma con il tempo aveva fatto il callo a quest’aspetto del suo carattere.

Ci si era abituato, ma non aveva mai messo a tacere la propria gelosia, il senso di possesso su di lui.

Poi l’aveva visto.

Stavano facendo le prove per il loro primo concerto.

Durante una pausa si era addormentato su un divano, e al suo risveglio era andato a cercare il più piccolo.

L’aveva trovato.

L’aveva trovato in una stanza piccola, semibuia, probabilmente inutilizzata.

L’aveva trovato, con la schiena contro il muro e Fujigaya addosso.

Con la sua bocca, la sua lingua, le sue mani.

Aveva cercato di fare piano, per non farsi sentire dai due, e se ne era andato.

Non aveva avuto nessuna reazione particolare, non sul momento.

Non gli era stato semplice digerire quello che aveva visto, e continuare a fingere con Kento che lui non sapesse niente.

Andava avanti, giorno dopo giorno, se lo ritrovava davanti e gli sorrideva, lo baciava, lo accarezzava, se lo portava a letto.

E nel mentre non poteva fare a meno di pensare che quelle erano le stesse labbra che aveva baciato Taisuke, la stessa pelle che aveva toccato, lo stesso corpo che aveva avuto sotto di sé.

Takashi aveva aspettato e aveva osservato.

E si era reso conto di quanto effettivamente fosse stato cieco fino a quel momento.

Perché, lo poteva dire dagli sguardi che quei due si lanciavano, lo poteva dire dai gesti quasi casuali dell’uno nei confronti dell’altro, quello al quale aveva assistito non era un unico errore che non si era più ripetuto.

C’era qualcosa di più, e non osava nemmeno immaginare da quanto quella storia andasse avanti, sotto i suoi occhi, senza che nemmeno si dessero pena di nascondersi come si deve, quasi la sua presenza non avesse nessuna importanza.

Ma non aveva detto niente, a nessuno dei due.

Era rimasto in silenzio a recitare la sua parte di fidanzato amorevole, costretto a guardare Senga ogni santo giorno e a lottare contro la voglia di strappargli quel sorriso dal volto, contro la voglia di metterlo con le spalle contro un muro e gridargli che sapeva tutto, che non era così stupido come credeva, che era stato cieco solo fino ad un certo punto, ma che non poteva davvero sperare che la sua ignoranza si protraesse così a lungo.

E poi avrebbe voluto chiedergli il perché.

In che cosa avesse sbagliato lui, che cosa lo avesse spinto da Fujigaya, che cosa gli mancasse nella loro relazione.

Ma sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato abbastanza a lungo di sentirlo parlare tanto da conoscere la risposta alla sua domanda.

E forse era per evitare tutto questo che rimaneva in silenzio, cercando di convincersi che le immagini che gli passavano per la mente fossero tutte frutto della sua fantasia, che non li aveva mai visti insieme, che Kento era suo e suo soltanto, com’era giusto che fosse.

Senga era sempre stato una sua debolezza.

E per quanto il peso del tradimento gli sembrasse tanto imponente da soffocarlo, non riusciva a separarsi da lui.

Avrebbe dovuto fare la prima mossa, avrebbe dovuto prendere le sue cose e andarsene, senza nemmeno degnarlo di una spiegazione.

Ma non si sentiva ancora pronto a lasciar andare la mano che stava stringendo.

Perché possedeva quella mano al pari di come possedeva lui.

E avrebbe voluto urlare il suo diritto a quel possesso, dire che nessuno poteva portarglielo via in quel modo.

Avrebbe voluto ricordare a Senga quale realmente fosse il suo posto, prima di doversene andare.

*******

Quella sera, tornati a casa, si erano saltati addosso come animali.

Nikaido perché aveva voglia di sfogare su di lui tutta la frustrazione accumulata negli ultimi giorni e Senga perché...

Non sapeva precisamente il perché, ma probabilmente era dovuto al fatto che, come aveva potuto ben notare, non avrebbe mai rifiutato del sesso.

L’aveva spinto contro il materasso, salendo sul letto e montandogli sopra, mentre le sue mani continuavano a spogliarlo e a spogliarsi, senza lasciarlo effettivamente fare niente.

Ma gli andava bene così.

Gli andava bene avere il controllo, o poter almeno fingere di averlo.

Ora gli passava le mani sul petto, con carezze brutali, come se fosse diviso fra la voglia di fargli provare piacere e quella di farlo soffrire.

Cercare di tenerlo ancorato a sé o punirlo per il male che aveva fatto.

Takashi era ad un bivio, e la sensazione della pelle nuda di Kento sotto la propria non lo rendeva lucido abbastanza per prendere una decisione, non in quel momento.

Si chinò su di lui, baciandogli la clavicola e poi facendo scorrere le labbra fino al suo collo, azzannandolo più che mordendolo.

Sentì un verso sconnesso lasciare le sue labbra, e seppe che non era per il dolore. Lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere quanto in effetti gli piacesse quando l’altro prendeva le redini della situazione, quando si mostrava affatto delicato nei suoi confronti, quando arrivava a fargli persino del male.

Quando lo trattava come una puttana, ma mai come in quel momento Nikaido aveva pensato che effettivamente lo fosse.

Scese con la bocca sul suo petto, lasciando di quando in quando dei succhiotti lungo il tragitto, e segni più definiti di morsi in altri punti.

Ogni gemito, ogni lamento rendevano più forte in lui la sensazione di possesso, ed era a quella che voleva attaccarsi, o sapeva che non sarebbe più stato in grado di andare avanti.

Né in quel letto, quella sera, né in quella casa per i giorni a venire.

Quando gli prese in bocca l’erezione, si premurò di accarezzarla con i denti, senza stringere tanto da fargli del male ma quanto bastava perché li sentisse; al momento, gli era sufficiente questo.

“Nika...” lo sentì gemere, e quel tono di voce ansimante e carico di aspettative gli fece sentire un brivido lungo la schiena.

Lo lasciò andare poco prima che raggiungesse l’orgasmo, ben deciso a dettare lui il ritmo, a non lasciargli ottenere in modo così semplice quello che desiderava, a farlo sentire sul punto di impazzire prima di dargli quello che voleva.

Tornò all’altezza del suo viso, prendendoglielo in una mano e voltandoglielo, in modo tale da avere la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Dì il mio nome, Kento” sibilò, mordendogli il lobo e portando una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, cominciando a prepararlo senza l’ausilio di niente che potesse aiutarlo a diminuire la frizione.

“Ni-Nika...” ripeté l’altro, fermandosi quando sentì le dita del più grande dentro di lui farsi tre, la sensazione di fastidio che si mescolava con la voglia di sentire di più.

“Non è quello il mio nome” gli fece notare l’altro, con tono freddo, mentre faceva scivolare le dita fuori da lui e prendeva posto in mezzo alle sue gambe, pronto a penetrarlo, ma aspettando che l’altro dicesse qualcosa.

E questi lo guardò con aria quasi confusa, come se non avesse una ben chiara percezione di quello che stesse accadendo, ma alla fine parve recuperare abbastanza fiato per parlare.

“Takashi, ti prego...” disse solo, e l’altro si spinse dentro di lui, con un unico movimento secco, deciso, brutale.

Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di abituarsi a quella sensazione che cominciò subito a muoversi, ogni gesto sempre più vicino a potersi definire violento, incurante del ragazzo sotto di lui, ma concentrato unicamente su tutto quello che aveva da sfogare, su ogni cosa per cui provava il desiderio di fargliela pagare, esattamente in quel momento, in quel modo, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di sentirlo vicino a sé.

“Dimmi di chi sei, Kento” gli disse, ansimando pesantemente, senza mai smettere di muoversi.

Il più piccolo aveva appena portato la mano sulla propria erezione, una volta compreso che l’altro non l’avrebbe fatto per lui, e quando sentì quella frase si fermò per un secondo, confuso.

“Sono... sono tuo, Takashi. Tuo e basta” rispose, riprendendosi subito da quel momento di stallo e tornando a muoversi.

Nika sorrise, senza nemmeno sapere realmente il perché.

Fece scivolare una mano sul suo petto, risalendo fino alla gola ed avvolgendola nel palmo ampio, applicando una lieve pressione.

Non era la prima volta che lo facevano e, al pari del suo modo di fare brutale, sapeva che nemmeno quello dispiaceva a Senga.

Gli faceva provare più piacere del normale.

Lo faceva godere, e questo per lui sembrava sempre bastare.

“Ripetilo” disse, applicando più pressione e continuando a muoversi, sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo.

“Sono solo tuo, Takashi” obbedì il più piccolo, il volto più scuro per la scarsa affluenza di sangue e il fiato quasi spezzato.

Nikaido continuò a muoversi, e la mano continuò a premere sulla gola dell’altro.

“Puttana bugiarda” sibilò, un attimo prima di venire dentro il corpo dell’altro e di lasciarsi andare a peso morto, la mano come unico perno.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi per svariati secondi.

Quando li riaprì, vide che Senga aveva smesso di muoversi.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, il volto cianotico e un’espressione grottescamente rilassata.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui, senza riuscire a smettere di fissarlo.

Oltre il bivio in cui si trovava, aveva deciso quale strada imboccare.

Avrebbe voluto tenere Senga legato a sé per sempre, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che andasse punito.

Ogni dubbio nella sua mente era improvvisamente sparito, e lui si sentì meglio.

********

_“Nikaido-san, lei sapeva che l’asfissia erotica è una pratica sessuale molto pericolosa?”_

_“È stato un attimo, una disattenzione. E poi, quando l’ho lasciato... lui era morto.”_

Si era costituito.

Aveva detto quello che era successo.

Aveva detto che era stato un incidente.

Era stato trattenuto in stato di fermo per tutta la notte, ma non era stato arrestato, non ancora.

Sarebbero stati fatti gli accertamenti del caso, dopodiché sarebbe stata decisa la sua sorte.

Non gliene importava niente.

Non gli importava di finire in galera, non gli importava di dover scontare la pena per quello che aveva fatto.

Niente aveva più importanza.

Tutto quello che contava per lui in quel momento, era che Senga non viveva più, che lui era stato l’ultimo a possederlo, e che questo l’avrebbe reso suo per sempre.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto posargli le mani addosso, nessuno avrebbe più potuto avere pretese sul suo corpo, sulla sua vita, perché lui se l’era presa quella notte.

Mentre tornava a casa, con passo lento e strascicato, Nikaido finalmente sorrise.


End file.
